1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication technique. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a terminal device that receives a signal including predetermined information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication device (terminal device) receives information transmitted from another vehicle that is traveling. The wireless communication device determines the necessity of a driving support on the basis of the received information and provides a driver with the driving support (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-348299).
In a case where two vehicles traveling on two respective roads that cross each other enter an intersection at timings that are close to each other, there is a risk of collision of these two vehicles. Therefore, a driver should be notified of the risk of collision with the other vehicle as a driving support. However, in a case where crossing of the two roads at a point of crossing is not crossing at grade but crossing with an overpass, there is no risk of collision. Therefore, the driver should not be notified of the risk. In a case where a wireless communication device has a map, whether crossing at a point of crossing is crossing with an overpass or crossing at grade can be determined by checking the map. However, in a case where a wireless communication device does not have a map, it is difficult to determine whether crossing at a point of crossing is crossing with an overpass or crossing at grade.